Fudanshi
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Choromatsu sabía que nada bueno saldría de haber conocido a Choroko Matsu.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Nuevo proyecto con el que estoy emocionada (?)

 **Advertencia:** contenido yaoi [chico x chico] Y cosas raras (?)

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía uwu

Disfruten~

* * *

El sitio donde la conoció fue en un lugar que frecuentemente visitaba, una tienda en la ciudad donde vendían mercancía barata de Nyaa-chan, algo que un nini como él pudiera pagar. Había chocado con ella, la muchacha había caído al suelo junto con los mangas que llevaba cargando en esos momentos. Fue fácil darse cuenta que la muchacha era una otaku, el cabello lo tenía amarrado en un moño desordenado, ropa algo desalineada y los lentes que se le habían resbalado producto del golpe. La culpa había sido de ella por ir leyendo mientras caminaba y jalaba una canasta donde llevaba muchas otras cosas, pero Choromatsu se había disculpado y se había agachado para ayudarla a juntar las cosas que se habían regado por el suelo.

Debió haber huido cuando vio como ella se había puesto roja al ver sus intenciones, básicamente lo había tacleado para juntar, a una velocidad anormal, los mangas y echarlos con rapidez en la enorme canasta que llevaba arrastrando. La chica había reído nerviosa y apenada al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, por lo que a modo de disculpas se ofreció a comprarle algún artículo que quisiera.

Al final del día tenía una figurilla de Nyaa-chan que no se hubiera podido comprar de no ser por la ayuda de Choroko, en esos momentos pensó que la chica era rara, pero que sin duda era buena. Fue una especie de encuentro casual por lo que ninguno de los dos hablo de verse en el futuro, pero parecía que el destino quería verlos juntos de nuevo.

La segunda vez que se encontraron fue en un concierto de Nyaa-chan. Choromatsu estaba muy preocupado, se le había hecho tarde por los imbéciles de sus hermanos y estaba seguro que terminaría hasta el final de la fila por lo que estaría lejos de su amada Idol; sin embargo, una mano moviéndose efusivamente al inicio de la fila fue su salvación. Choroko le estaba haciendo señas con una sonrisa en el rostro, Choromatsu nunca se había sentido tan alegre de ver una persona en su vida. La muchacha terminó admitiendo que no sabía nada de Nyaa-chan hasta el día que le compró la figurilla, pero por curiosidad había llegado a buscar canciones de ella y le terminó encantando. Choromatsu le cuestionó cómo no sabía de ella, a lo que la chica del moño se puso roja y soltó una risita nerviosa diciendo que tenía otros pasatiempos que la consumían por completo. El tercer hijo de la familia Matsuno debió darse cuenta que algo malo había ahí.

Antes de darse cuenta, después de gritar como locos en el concierto, llegaron hasta un parque y comenzaron a hablar animadamente, lo suficiente animados para que a las personas les diera miedo voltear a verlos. Los conciertos y las salidas se volvieron algo comunes entre ellos y a los dos meses podía decir con total seguridad que tenía una mejor amiga… Ojala alguien le hubiera dicho que las mejores amigas son peligrosas… peor si no sabes que es fujoshi.

* * *

Choroko era una otaku a muerte, por lo que la acompañaba con frecuencia a convenciones a las que antes no iba. Descubrió con agrado que también vendían cosas de Nyaa-chan y estas resultaban más baratas, era como una especie de paraíso. También vino la introducción al mundo del anime, antes veía alguno que otro cuando lo daban por televisión, pero nunca tan profundamente hasta meterse en ellos y ser tragado por el fandom como decía la chica. Los mangas y discos se volvieron algo constante que la muchacha le pasaba para que viera o leyera, por lo menos hasta que por accidente, en una caja de mangas que le había pasado viniera Love Stage! Había empezado leyendo el primer capítulo con normalidad, lo estaba disfrutando bastante pensando que era inusual que Choroko tuviera algo de shojo entre su colección de cosas, la chica ya le había dicho una vez que ese no era de sus géneros favoritos.

No supo que fue peor, el darse cuenta que los dos tipos eran hombres, sentir empatía por el pobre tipo que seguía pensando que el otro chico era una mujer, por demasiados jodidos años, manteniendo un enamoramiento jodidamente fuerte o el que cuando terminó el primer capítulo rebuscó por toda la caja buscando el segundo. Choroko era mala influencia.

Sin duda el manga le fue dado por error y pudo confirmarlo cuando una muy agitada Choroko llegó a su casa, más despeinada de lo usual, agitada y nerviosa. Por suerte, o tal vez no tanta, el único que estaba y el que le abrió la puerta y guio a la sala para que esperara, fue Karamatsu. Cuando Karamatsu fue a decirle que una linda _girl_ lo buscaba supo que era ella. Bajó con el manga en la mano y las orejas algo rojas para después sentarse enfrente de ella. Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un rato hasta que se le tendió.

Choroko lo tomó con rapidez y lo metió dentro del bolso de medio lado que siempre llevaba con ella a todos lados. Tal vez todo hubiera seguido normal para ellos, algo de incomodidad al principio, pero normal si no hubiera abierto la boca, ojala le hubiera hecho caso a su sentido común… Pero, no, abrió su tonta boca.

―Me lo leí todo―aceptó el de ojos verdes bajando la cabeza avergonzado de su comportamiento. Lo mejor hubiera sido no haber bajado la cabeza, de esa hubiera notado la mueca nada sana que cruzó por el rostro de la chica de lentes.

―¡Tenemos que irnos!―gritó soltando bruscamente aire por la nariz.

La chica tomó de la mano a Choromatsu y lo arrastró hacia la salida con rapidez, el de ojos verdes no estaba seguro si era porque ya estaba acostumbrado a la presencia de la chica que no se sintió nervioso por el contacto íntimo con alguna mujer o el simple hecho de que era Choroko de quien hablaba, no era la mejor situación, pero sonrió un poco al pensar que realmente le tenía cariño a la otaku.

Karamatsu solo asintió satisfecho cuando vio como Choromatsu se iba de la mano con la adorable muchacha, estaba feliz de que su hermano hubiera conseguido novia por fin. Ah, ella se veía tan adorable, por eso mantendría el secreto. Lo mejor era esperar a que el tercero hiciera formal las cosas y se la presentara a ellos.

Ese día recibió una introducción al mundo del yaoi por una muy efusiva Choroko que se movía por su habitación lanzándole mangas, discos y muchas otras cosas. Cuando lo básico, según Matsu, quedo explicado, lo dejo con los tomos de _Love Stage!_ A su disposición en lo que ella iba a hacer la cena porque según ella lo mejor era leer solo por las múltiples expresiones que ponías al ver yaoi.

Choromatsu estuvo debatiéndose por un buen rato hasta que no lo aguantó más y terminó cediendo.

* * *

El tercero de los Matsuno estaba tirado en el piso de la sala del departamento de Choroko con un manga en las manos, la muchacha estaba al otro lado de la mesa de centro con otro manga en sus manos.

―¡Mis ovarios!―chilló la chica agitando la cabeza sonrojada.

Choromatsu que ya había leído el manga sonrió divertido―¿Por cuál parte vas?

―Cuando se lo encuentra en el parque y le da un beso porque lo ve llorando porque el otro tipo lo desprecio, ¡es adorable!―dijo emocionada.

El muchacho de ojos verdes asintió―. Pero, no te dejes llevar por las apariencias, no siempre es lo que esperas―aconsejó divertido observando el rostro sonrojado de la muchacha.

Choroko había ganado la confianza para leer mangas yaoi en frente de él, Choromatsu todavía no podía hacerlo así que cuando era algo de yaoi iba a alguna otra parte a leer, la muchacha entendía porque sabía que Choromatsu era demasiado tímido.

―Oye, Choromatsu―dijo después de leer el primer capítulo la de lentes.

―¿Mmm?―contestó distraídamente mientras seguía leyendo el manga de Noragami.

―Me habías dicho que tenías hermanos, ¿verdad?―cuando Choromatsu asintió ella continuó―¿Cómo son ellos?

Choromatsu se incorporó y la vio confuso―¿Para qué quieres saber?―preguntó extrañado.

Ella alzó la mirada como pensando que decir―. Me da algo de curiosidad―admitió con una sonrisa―. Me gustaría saber si se parecen a ti.

Lo mejor hubiera sido dejarla con la duda, pero al final ambos habían terminado escondidos, cerca del puesto de Chibita, espiando a sus hermanos mientras el de ojos verdes le decía como era cada uno. Los cinco que se encontraban ahí estaban actuando como normalmente lo hacían, durante un rato ya estaban bastantes alcoholizados a excepción de uno. Karamatsu al observar que sus hermanos ya estaban más borrachos que otra cosa, tomo una comida que estaba apartando y se las llevó a los muchachos que palidecieron al verlo.

―¡¿Desde cuándo sabías que estábamos aquí?!―chilló avergonzado Choromatsu.

― _All the time, my bro_ ―dijo haciendo una pose dramática―. Pero no puedes dejar a una dama sin comer a estas horas―el de ojos azules le guiñó un ojo a Choroko―. Los dejo, tengo que ver cómo me llevo a los otros a la casa. _Good night, lady_ ―dijo con una sonrisa haciendo un gesto que parecía una especie de reverencia en dirección de la muchacha que se sonrojó un poco.

Choroko decidió que el que más le agradaba era Karamatsu, claro que después de Choromatsu. Lo único malo de eso es que cuando le agradaba una persona su comportamiento no era el usual, pero no podían culparla, eran seis hombres viviendo juntos. Así que estuvo callada un rato analizando todo.

Choromatsu iba caminando a su lado mientras comían Oden―. Choromatsu, me gusta el Osomatsu por Karamatsu―dijo después de meditar lo suficiente.

El tercer hijo casi se ahoga con lo que estaba comiendo―¿Qué?―cuestionó casi sin aliento.

―Sí, ya sabes los dos mayores, con Todomatsu y Osomatsu sale a pescar, ¿no?, es decir es con los que más comparte, pero me atrae más con Osomatsu, seguro que debe ser un duro contra el muro del bueno―soltó sin pena alguna mientras Choromatsu se ponía rojo al imaginarse a sus hermanos.

―¡Eso no tiene sentido! ¡No tienes fundamentos!

―¡Tú shippeas el Eren por Levi! Eso tampoco tiene fundamentos―contratacó la chica haciendo un puchero.

Choromatsu se puso más rojo y balbuceó cosas sin sentido por un rato―. Es como que me digas que Ichimatsu lo trata mal porque le gusta.

―En realidad también pensé en eso―aceptó asintiendo pensativamente―. De hecho se ven lindos, ¿crees que Ichimatsu sea tsundere? Pero igual, mi OTP es el OsoKara o KaraOso, se ven hermosos―dijo con tono soñador cuando por fin llegaron al departamento de la muchacha.

―Pero… pero…

―Buenas noches, Choromatsu, nos vemos después―la de lentes se despidió con una sonrisa como si no lo hubiera puesto a plantearse la sexualidad de sus hermanos.

Choromatsu casi no durmió esa noche.

* * *

Los hermanos estaban en la sala todavía algo dormidos debido a la borrachera del día anterior, todos tenían migraña a excepción de Karamatsu que no había bebido. Choromatsu tenía dolor de cabeza, pero por otros motivos.

Choroko estaba loca, ¿cómo podía shippear a sus hermanos? ¡Eran hermanos! Bueno… No que no hubiera leído algún fic de incesto o algo así, ¡pero no se trataba de sus hermanos!

―Oye Osomatsu tienes algo en la mejilla―Karamatsu le había señalado el lugar a un muy desecho Osomatsu.

―Quítamelo, Karamatsu―había dicho el de ojos rojos con un puchero, se sentía hecho mierda.

Además, ¿de dónde había sacado que Osomatsu se veía bien con Karamatsu? Tenía mucho más sentido que fuera Ichimatsu, sería el típico caso de trato mal al que me gusta, sí, eso tenía mucho más sentido.

―Está bien, _brother_ , déjame ver―el de ojos azules se había acercado con tranquilidad a su hermano mayor.

Además Ichimatsu seguro que se pondría triste si algo así pasaba. Cada vez Choromatsu estaba más que convencido que el KaraIchi tenía más razón de ser. Giró a ver a Ichimatsu que parecía algo triste, ¿triste?, su cuerpo se movió automáticamente en dirección de sus hermanos mayores. Las alarmas se encendieron por todo su ser al ver como Karamatsu tenía una mano en el rostro del de ojos rojos, además que sus rostros estaban jodidamente cerca.

Karamatsu cayó al suelo medio muerto cuando la lata le dio de lleno en el rostro―¡Eres una mierda, Kusomatsu! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?! ¡Infiel!―chilló el de ojos verdes antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Definitivamente Choroko era mala influencia porque si hubiera visto todo desde una perspectiva normal se hubiera dado cuenta que Ichimatsu solo tenía la misma expresión de siempre.

* * *

Gracias por haber leído! La verdad es que me dio mucha risa pensar en una situación así xDDD Ahora sí, el aviso, la cosa es que tengo examen la proxima semana entonces no voy a poder actualizar por un tiempo, espero y puedan entender :D Gracias por su apoyo!

 **Nanami off~**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Gracias por entrar a leer :D

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

 **Advertencia:** Shonen-ai ( Si señores y señoras, paso a shonen-ai por motivos del fic)

Disfruten~

* * *

Karamatsu sigue medio inconsciente en el piso por la lata que le lanzó con fuerza, pero eso no impide que sus otros hermanos lo observen incrédulos y extrañados. Choromatsu solo quiere que la tierra se lo tragué, había actuado por mero impulso. Últimamente todo lo hacía por mero impulso, podía culpar un poco a Choroko por ser una mala influencia, pero sabe que no es culpa de ella… por lo menos no del todo.

Sabe que se está sonrojando con fuerza y la mirada de sus hermanos sigue sin despejarse de él. Abre la boca y la cierra nuevamente porque sigue sin saber qué demonios decir.

―¿Por qué infiel?―pregunta por fin Osomatsu alzando una ceja.

Choromatsu está decidido a cavar su propia tumba, debe buscar un lugar lindo, algo con clase para él. Tal vez un cementerio tradicional, esos son lindos, ¿no? Sale de sus pensamiento suicidas al escuchar como tocan la puerta y sin esperar mucho sale corriendo en dirección de esta.

―¡Choroko!―medio grita al ver a la chica como si nada delante de la puerta.

La fujoshi alza una ceja―¿Por qué tienes esa cara?―cuestiona la muchacha.

―¿¡Quién es, Choromatsu-niisan!?―grita Todomatsu desde adentro, pero es ignorado por el de lentes.

El de ojos verdes la tomo de los hombros y empieza a agitarla, desesperado―. Le pegué con una lata a Karamatsu porque le estaba tomando el rostro a Osomatsu, pero, ¿¡Por qué lo estaba tomando del rostro!? ¡Es un infiel! Y…―Choromatsu frunce el ceño al recordar cómo estaban sus hermanos mayores hace unos momentos.

―¡Tienes que enseñarme! ¡Mierda! ―ella ahora lo toma de los brazos y empieza a agitarlo―. ¡Dime que los grabaste! ¡Dime que los grabaste! Choromatsu, no me decepciones―la muchacha de lentes lo sigue agitando.

―Ichimatsu estaba triste…―susurra contrariado y él también empieza a agitarla.

―¡Osokara!―medio grita ella.

―¡Karaichi!―contrarresta Matsuno.

El resto de los Matsuno deciden salir a ver quién rayos estaba en la puerta porque Choromatsu seguía sin aparecer y se escuchaba cierto alboroto desde afuera. Karamatsu se puso de pie con dolor de cabeza siendo ayudado por Osomatsu. Todos se quedaron con cara de no entender nada cuando encontraron al tercero junto a la chica de lentes agitándose mutuamente.

―¿Choromatsu?―el de ojos verdes se detuvo al igual que la chica. Ambos giraron algo tensos en dirección de los demás.

Choroko escondió su rostro en la espalda de Choromatsu, ella no era tímida, pero sabía que no tenía una sonrisa nada sana en esos momentos por notar la cercanía entre el de rojo y el azul. Las ships eran hermosas.

Karamatsu sonrió enternecido al ver el actuar de la chica, seguro era bastante tímida. Envidiaba un poco a su hermano menor por conseguir lo que el tanto anhelaba, amor, pero aun así se sentía feliz por él, se notaba que se llevaban bastante bien―¡Es un gusto verte de nuevo, lady!―saludó el de ojos azules haciendo a un lado el dolor de cabeza que tenía.

Choroko respiró profundamente, fue algo raro sentir el aroma de Choromatsu, olía bien. Negó suavemente y puso una sonrisa decente, fuera de pensamientos pervertidos―. Hola, Karamatsu-san―dijo ella saliendo de detrás del muchacho.

El resto de hermanos giraron a verse sin comprender, algo se estaban perdiendo ahí―¿Y qué la trae por aquí en este _beautiful day_?―preguntó el de azul para hacer conversación porque su hermano menor todavía parecía bastante nervioso.

Ella pareció recordar algo―. Venía por Choromatsu, me dijeron que habría una convención de anime―expresó entusiasta girándose a ver al otro― ¿Puedes ir? Empezara dentro de una hora―dijo ojeando la hora en su celular.

El de ojos verdes asintió, así no tendría que dar explicaciones―. Iré a bañarme…―se quedó a medio habla, tendría que dejar a Choroko junto a sus hermanos, ella pareció leer sus pensamientos por lo que le dio una mirada tranquila para que se calmara―. Puedes esperar adentro, Choroko―y dicho esto la invitó a pasar haciendo a un lado a sus hermanos. La guio a la sala de estar y subió hacia el baño, debía apurarse, no creía que dejar tanto tiempo a Choroko con sus hermanos fuera buena idea.

La muchacha se sentó cerca de la mesa y revisó la hora en el celular, sí, tenían bastante tiempo. Ojeó un poco a los hermanos de Choromatsu y se dio cuenta que estos no dejaban de observarla.

―Así que… Choroko-chan―dijo Osomatsu sentándose frente a la muchacha―¿Qué relación tienes con Choropajerovsky?―preguntó el de ojos rojos.

La fujoshi tuvo que contener un grito interno, ¿Osomatsu estaba intentando proteger lo que era suyo? Sonrió algo sonrojada―. Somos amigos.

Osomatsu asintió―. Entonces, ¿no eres su novia?

―No, yo no…―mierda, nunca en su vida había necesitado de tanto autocontrol para no ponerse a fangirlear en media sala.

―¡Qué alivio! Estaba preocupado de que Choromatsu fuera el primero en dejar de ser virgen―Osomatsu se estaba frotando la nariz con una sonrisa confiada.

―¡No digas cosas tan de mal gusto, Osomatsu-niisan!―chilló Todomatsu algo avergonzado.

¡Oh, maldita sea! Choroko apretó con fuerza la orilla de la mesa y bajo el rostro. Estaba sonrojada y una sonrisa pervertida quería salir a flote, hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió y se desato el cabello para taparse la visión.

―¿Está bien, Choroko-san?―Karamatsu se acercó a la muchacha.

No podía con eso, mierda, es que eran vírgenes, ¡vírgenes! Se le venían a la mente muchas ideas para fics acerca de cómo se les fue lo virgen. No podría ver a Karamatsu así, no podría disimular. Se quitó las gafas y alzó la mirada. Sus ojos verde musgo no enfocaron muy bien, pero así era mejor, podría evitar las cosas por un momento.

―Sí, solo quería peinarme de nuevo y tengo los lentes algo sucios―informó con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

Todomatsu que hasta ese momento pensaba que la chica era bastante sin gracia sintió un golpe a su ego, era bonita solo que no se notaba a primeras.

Choroko se peinó de nuevo su cabello de nuevo en un moño desordenado, igual al que llevaba antes puesto, limpió sus lentes cuando se calmó un poco más y decidió observar a los otros Matsuno. Pudo recordar a la perfección el nombre de cada uno de ellos, así como las descripciones e historias que le había contado Choromatsu el día anterior.

―Ya estoy listo―Choromatsu apareció con su usual camisa a cuadros y su bolso.

Choroko asintió mientras se ponía de pie―. Fue un gusto conocerlos―se despidió con amabilidad y rapidez, quería discutir con Choromatsu acerca de las conclusiones que había sacado.

―¿No te dijeron algo raro?―preguntó rápidamente el de ojos verdes apenas abandonaron su casa.

―No, nada―mejor no decirle lo de la virginidad, sabía que Choromatsu seguro se pondría muy rojo y algo irritado―. Pero, me puse a pensar en sus roles.

―¿Roles?―Dios, ella no había hecho eso, ¿no?, ¿¡no!?

Choroko asintió―. Osomatsu es seme, Ichimatsu es uke, Jyushimatsu es seme, Todomatsu es uke y Karamatsu…―ella hizo un sonido como de pensarlo―. Es seme con todos menos con Osomatsu, pero… ¡Osomatsu también tiene un lado lindo! Estoy confundida ―dijo agitando la cabeza―. Tus hermanos me confunden―se despeinó el cabello frustrada.

Choromatsu tuvo que poner todo su empeño para no pensar en sus hermanos teniendo sexo entre sí―. Solo no lo menciones… yo…―no sabía ni qué decir porque su mente no lo obedeció por mucho tiempo, ya se estaba imaginando cosas subidas de tono. El rojo subió a su rostro.

―¿Tú? Eres uke―dijo sin pensarlo mucho la chica.

―¡Yo no soy uke!―gritó indignado el muchacho.

―Choromatsu, si yo tuviera un pene podría follarte―Choroko en verdad no sabía lo que era tener pene.

Matsuno abrió la boca sin poder decir nada, parecía que su voz se había quedado atorada en alguna parte.

―Aunque creo que a Osomatsu le gustaría más, follarte―dijo pensativa―. Pero si fuera con Karamatsu creo que me gustaría verte de seme, ¿o no?―Choroko siguió avanzando sin darse cuenta que Choromatsu seguía en el mismo lugar de antes.

Choromatsu estaba empezando a replantearse su amistad con la muchacha, ¿por qué nadie le dijo que las chicas podían ser así de peligrosas? Peor, ¿por qué nadie le advirtió que nunca viera yaoi? Ahora solo estaba hundido en ese pozo del que dudaba pudiera salir cuerdo.

* * *

¡Gracias por haber leído! Choroko es bastante flexible con sus ships, ¿o no? ewe Si tienen una experiencia divertida de cuando comenzaron a ser fujoshis sería bueno que me la dejaran para inspirarme (?) Pregunta, ¿cómo conocieron el género? Lo mío fue por fics xDDD antes era Sasuhina y leí mal algo y adivinen, me metí a un fic SasuNaru lo gracioso es que iniciaba hetero y el proceso gay fue largo así que lo pude asimilar bien (?) Ya después investigue sobre cuál era el género y heme aquí, amando el incesto entre sextillizos (?)

 **Nanami off~**


End file.
